


Ask Me

by RadioactivePaws



Series: Heathers One Shots [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, theyre so dumb and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactivePaws/pseuds/RadioactivePaws
Summary: Veronica needs to ask Heather to back off of Martha, hopefully it goes better than she thinks it will(It goes way better than she expects)Aka how Veronica and Heather start dating before Stop The Static





	Ask Me

“Wait, Heather!” Veronica chased after the red flash she’d seen turn the corner down the hall, nearly running into her when she caught up.

“Geez, Veronica, walk much.” Heather huffed, rolling her eyes even as she set a steadying hand on Veronica’s shoulder. 

“I, uh, would you want to come to my house after school, before the party? We could get ready together, you could help me out, maybe fix my makeup.” She knew the words to get Heather to agree, watching as a confident smirk slid onto her lips and her eyes sparked with mischief. It was a look that set Veronica’s heart thudding in her chest.

“I should help you, hm. It’s your first big party with us and you can’t accessorize for shit.” Heather sighed like this was the biggest inconvenience of her life but Veronica saw that spark still lighting up her face and she couldn’t stop the giggle that built in her chest. 

“Okay. It’s a date.” Her cheeks flushed at her wording but then she caught the pleased smile that softened Heather’s face. 

As she ran off, Veronica nearly forgot why she’d asked Heather to come over in the first place. To get her to back off of Martha, to try to keep her oldest friend while enjoying her new friends and the giant crush she had. 

The rest of the day, she tried to make sure she would remember. Tried to focus on the big picture and not how happy Heather had looked at the word date, at how Veronica had invited only her over that night. When she made her way to Heather’s car after the last bell, her heart skipped when Heather gave her a soft genuine smile.

Throughout the whole drive, Veronica kept sneaking glances at Heather, flushing and quickly looking away anytime she got caught. Heather didn’t seem to mind, just chuckling as that gentle look stayed.

“I wanted to ask you something. A favor, really.” Veronica blurted it out the second they made it into her room, clenching her eyes shut at the abruptness of it.

“Oh really? And what would I get out of this favor?” Heather was smooth as ever, practically floating over to her bed where she relaxed against the pillows. One eyebrow arched at Veronica, causing her to gulp down a breath.

“Um anything you want? I’ll do, I mean, I can do whatever you ask me to do. No question.” Veronica twisted her hands together nervously, anxiety bubbling in her chest for a moment before she saw Heather give her an affectionate eye roll.

“Fine. What do you want?” 

“Can you guys back off of Martha tonight? I mean, she’s been my friend since we were babies and I really like being a Heather, I like getting close with you guys and I’m super happy that you guys want me around, but I can’t just abandon her. Doing something tonight when I’m already a part of it would break her heart completely and I don’t think I can handle that.” It came out in a rush, Veronica’s heart thudding loudly in her ears as she watched Heather closely for any kind of reaction.

Heather watched her just as close, taking in the reddening skin on her hands from the anxious twisting and the almost fearful look in her eyes. It made Heather’s heart hurt, her head slowly nodding her acceptance. 

“Alright. I’ll back off and I’ll tell Heather and Heather to leave her alone too. However, I’m not going to spend my time controlling Kurt and Ram tonight so if they try any pranks, that’s not my problem.” 

Veronica’s jaw hung open slightly, not having expected such an easy sell or even that much of a give.

“Yea! Yea, okay, I mean, if they don’t have you backing them up they shouldn’t do anything too bad.” She grinned, bouncing on her toes as her shoulders relaxed.

Heather just shook her head at her, that affectionate look in her eyes back in place and Veronica felt her heart skip at the sight.

“I already know what I want in return but,” Heather paused, an almost nervous look sliding across her face before she hid it behind a confident smile. “I don’t want you to say yes because you have to. So while I’m cashing this in for it, you can say no if it’s something you absolutely do not want.”

“Oh, okay.” Veronica moved closer, sitting just across from Heather. She hesitated a moment before she reached over and settled a hand on Heather’s thigh. “What is it?”

Heather looked down where Veronica was touching her, biting her lip for a moment before she settled her hand on Veronica’s.

“Go on a date with me tomorrow. We could have dinner, come back here for a movie or something.” Heather didn’t look up at Veronica, staring at their hands as she waited for a response. It came when Veronica tangled their fingers together, squeezing gently so Heather would glance up.

“I’ll go on as many dates as you want.” Veronica was breathless, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide, hopeful. She’d had a crush on Heather since middle school, having her ask this and look so shy was doing funny things to her heart.

The grin that Heather gave her was brighter and more genuine than any she’d seen from her before. She slid her thumb across the back of Veronica's hand, her demeanor shifting to something soft and almost shy.

“Really?” It came out almost breathless and Veronica wondered if Heather had wanted this for nearly as long as she had.

“Yea, I really like you, Heather. It’s why I gathered all my courage and jumped at the chance to finally get close to you. I mean, I never expected more than friendship but that was okay since I could know you better.” Veronica flushed, ducking her head shyly as Heather’s confidence seemed to come back quickly. 

“You’re adorable.” A hand slid under Veronica’s chin, tilting her head up so Heather could catch her eye. Her breath stuttered when she realized how close she’d moved. “Is it too forward to kiss you right now?”

“No, uh, no it’d be perfect.” Heather barely let her finish speaking before she leaned forward to capture her lips. Veronica whined slightly into the kiss when she felt Heather drop her hand but it turned into a pleased hum when both hands cradled her face instead, keeping her as close as possible. 

Time seemed to pass slowly as they just breathed each other in, trading kisses that varied between gentle and intense, trying to eliminate any space between them. Eventually, Veronica tilted her head down, tucking her face into Heather’s neck as she caught her breath. 

“Do we have to go to the party?” Heather chuckled at Veronica’s question, pressing a light kiss to her head.

“Yes. No skipping out on this one, Ronnie. Besides, I want to flaunt my new girlfriend in front of all the others.” The term was said with confidence but Veronica could hear the question there, knew that Heather was seeing just what it was she wanted.

“Oh man, Kurt and Ram will be so jealous,” Heather relaxed against her, breathing out a soft giggle as she hugged Veronica tighter for a moment. “Alright, make me pretty then.”

“You’re always beautiful, you idiot.” 

Eventually, they made it off the bed and got ready. Veronica flushed as Heather made sure she was wearing something red, a way to lay her claim, and she toyed with the bracelet the whole drive there.


End file.
